Lots of research, all night
by 1littleshadow
Summary: Dean just wanted to do some work but Castiel was with him and bored. Fluffy Destiel


It's my first Story so don't be to hard with me. I'm not a native English speaking person, so there could be some mistakes. If you find any than write me a PM please. It would be really helpful vor me. Reviews also.

Have fun now!

Greez 1littleshadow

"Dean!" Cas said, grumbeling. "Dean, I'm bored!" The angel was sitting for four hours now on Dean's bed of Sam and Dean's Motel room and observed Dean who was doing some researches on the internet all the time.

"Dean! Carry about me!"

"Shut up Cas!" Dean tried to stay calm but that wasn't quite easy.

"Come on!" Cas stood up, walked over to Dean and stoped behind him, entwining both arms around his neck.

"Cas, not now. Personal space, please. I promised Sam that I will do the Research for this case. That goes first."

"But that's so boring Dean!"´, muttered Cas and poked his finger into the hunters cheek. Dean armed his Hand away.

"Just let me do my work! I want this fast and until today!"

"And what should I do until then?"

"Search me!", grunted Dean. "Search for the Revelation or do any other angelic stuff! Just let me doing my work!" Cas pulled back, grumbling.

"You're just as boring as the stuff you are working on, you'd know that?" Cas said, went back to the bed and sat down. Dean just gave him a annoyed look. The angel seemed more human than ever before, now that he was only wearing a dark blue pullover and black trousers and took of his trenchcoat and placed it on a chair next to Dean's. It wasn't the first time that Dean recognized how much Cas had changed since their first Meeting after Castiel raised him from perdition.

Looking like a regular human fits him, Dean thought. He might even thought that Castiel was very pretty. He turned his head fast so that Cas wouldn't recognize the smile on his face.

But Cas wouldn't surrender to that Situation that easily.

"Dean?"

"What now, Cas?" The other man replied.

"How Long will this take?", asked Cas, innocently.

"Damn it, Cas! It's only been ten minutes!"

"But I'm sooo bored!", grumbled Cas again.

"Yes, I know that! You said it about five times in the last twenty minutes!", bridled Dean up.

"And I'm still bored!"

"Then get on the nerves of anybody else but me!"

"But there is no one here except you!"

"Oh, come on! Just fly away, find one of the other angels and start annoying them!"

"I can't", interupted him Cas.

"Come again?" Finally Dean turned around and was looking directly into Cas' face. "Woah, Cas! Again, personal space, okay?"

"I can't." Cas repeated and took only a small step back. "Michael is with Lucifer and Gabriel hides himself from Raphael. He is searching for him because Gabriel stole his angel blade again."

Damn it, Dean thought. That really would have been to good to be true, wouldn't it?

"So, come on Dean! Carry about me!" Cas said and entwining his Hands arms around Dean's neck once again.

"But I promised Sam that I will finish this. If not, he only will freak out once again like a Little Girl." Dean tried to turn around for the second time but Cas prevent his weak try easily.

"Cas, please. There are three brutal murder which are waiting for me first."

"Deeeee-eean!?"

"What?", said Dean angrily and tried to give Cas his best annoyed glance. Cas took the opportunity and forced his lips against Dean's. Dean flinched back in surprise.

"Cas, stop it! As I said, not now!"

"Yes Dean! Now! If not, I will tell Sam that you're using his computer to download pornos again." Cas said and pointed at the computer Screen.

"You're evil, Cas! You won't do that!"

"Wanna bet?", asked the angel with a grin. "Come on, Dean! I've got lots of things for Research, too."

Dean sighed. Then he stood up and looked at the angel with a wolfish grin.

"Well if it's like that then we should try it. Could be important."

Triumphatly kissed Cas Dean again, Long and deep this time while Dean shoved him to the bed and started to take off his clothes. Finally he pushed Castiel down into the Sheets.

The next morning Dean woke up because of the noise of Sam entering the door. He looked a bit tired.

"Morning", greeted Sam. Dean just grunted something that nobody could unterstand into the Sheets.

"Any interesting News?", asked Sam while Dean tried to sit up. "You just did what you have to do, didn't you?"

"Of course" Dean groaned. "Lots of Research, all night."

"Really?" Sam sounded surprised but happy.

Exactly at this moment Cas entered the room leaving the bathroom, just a towel around his hips. "Dean, I really think we should do some more Research next night if Sam's not- oh, hello Sam!" He frowned in shock and watched Dean who was looking right back at him and tried to prepare himself for what was coming next.

"Deeean?" Sam's voice behind him was dangerously quiet.

"Crap!" With a caught smile Dean turned around to face his brother. He could feel his angry look.

"Yes, Sammy?"

THE END


End file.
